Amour avec un A et ses difficultés
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: suite de mon OS crossover avec Veronica Mars. Pas obligé de l'avoir lu mais si vous vouler connaitre le debut de l'histoire il vaut mieux, je ne peux pas endire plus désolé
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Sa vie n'a pas été très heureuse avec elle, elle a eu son cota de malheurs, mais maintenant tout va bien. Elle est heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime, et son petit garçon qu'elle adore vraiment. Ses études se passe à merveille, elle obtient de bonnes notes ainsi que de bonnes appréciations de la part de ses professeurs, et pour le stage de fin d'année dans un service de police, Aaron Hotchner lui a déjà dit que le directeur Strauss avait donné son aval pour qu'elle le fasse avec lui, dans son équipe. Elle sait qu'ils resteront professionnels, elle le voit bien quand ils sont au bureau, quand elle leur rend visite. Dès qu'il y a une enquête elle s'en va, elle ne s'éternise pas. Le travail avant tout quand ils sont dans les locaux du F.B.I.

La vie à l'air de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, ses deux hommes sont en bas, Jack prend son petit déjeuner et Aaron se prépare à se rendre au travail. Elle vient de sortir de la douche, et se prépare à aller en cours, l'école de Jack est sur son chemin, elle doit le déposer avant d'y aller.

Elle enfile sa veste et fini de se coiffer. Elle prend son sac quand son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche rapidement, à l'autre bout du fil il y a quelqu'un mais il ne parle pas, enfin pas aussitôt. Puis elle l'entend, cette voix. Elle la reconnait, sur le coup elle est heureuse de l'entendre, ça fais un moment qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu. Logan. Mais soudain, ses jambes se dérobe sous son poids.

- Quoi ?

Logan lui répète encore une fois. Elle ne veut pas y croire. Elle n'y croit pas. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Logan vient de lui apprendre que son père venait de mourir.

- Noonn !

Elle lâche le téléphone, elle est sur le sol, elle pleure, toute les larmes de son corps.

- Veronica ?

Aaron vient d'entrer dans la chambre, il l'a entendu crier du rez de chaussé, il s'est précipité à l'étage se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Il la voit assise sur le sol, en larmes, le téléphone côté d'elle qui est toujours allumé. Il se met derrière elle, s'abaisse et la prend dans ses bras. Puis il prend le téléphone et écoute la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il comprend quand Logan lui répète ce qu'il lui a dit précédemment. Ce dernier lui demande de prendre soin d'elle, et bien évidement Aaron lui dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Il raccroche et resserre son emprise sur elle, il lui pose un baiser sur le haut du crane, elle pleure encore beaucoup, il craint que cette fois il ne puisse pas la soutenir. Il y arrivait d'habitude, quand elle faisait des cauchemars sur tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, La mort de son amie, son viol, les tentatives de meurtres contre elle. il était là et elle souriait en ce réveillant.

- Je suis là mon amour.

Veronica pleure encore, Aaron voit son fils qui a aussi entendu Veronica pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Roni ?

- Elle vient d'apprendre une très mauvaise nouvelle mon grand, va dans ta chambre un moment. D'accord ?

- D'accord papa !

Jack quitte la chambre, Aaron tient toujours Veronica dans les bras.

- Il est mort Aaron. Mon père, il est…

- Je sais mon cœur. Je le sais, je suis là.

Elle continua de pleurer pendant un bon moment, ils restèrent ainsi, assis sur le sol de leur chambre, elle pleurant, lui, lui offrant ses bras. Il s'était écoulé près d'une heure quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa sur le lit. Il lui retira sa veste et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue et quitta la chambre.

Il appela le bureau et leur dit ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler. Il préférait rester avec elle, il appela ensuite l'école de Jack pour leur dire qu'il avait un problème personnel et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir déposer l'enfant.

Il passa ensuite la voir dans la chambre, elle dormait encore profondément. Il alla ensuite voir son fils pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait le plus simplement possible. Jack était triste pour Roni. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

- Il faut s'occuper d'elle papa, j'aime pas quand elle est triste.

Aaron sourit à son fils, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas la voir triste. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. On va tout les deux s'occuper d'elle. Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup toi aussi.

- Oui, elle est gentille. Et elle s'occupe bien de moi. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi.

- Oui, je sais qu'elle t'aime.

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

- Elle dort pour le moment.

- Je ne ferais pas de bruit, je veux être à côté d'elle.

Aaron capitula, il prit la main de son fils et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre, puis il l'aida à monter sur le lit.

- Tu ne fais pas de bruit d'accord, Roni a besoin de dormir.

- D'accord papa.

Le petit s'allongea aux côté de la jeune femme. Il la regarda dormir, Aaron quitta la chambre et alla préparé le déjeuner du midi, elle aurait peut-être faim à son réveil, il lui suffira juste de réchauffer le plat.

Veronica se réveilla doucement, elle savait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, elle avait encore envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint quand elle vit le regard de Jack posé sur elle.

- Coucou bonhomme !

- Coucou, dis, ça va Roni ?

La jeune femme se remit à pleurer, doucement mais les larmes coulèrent quand même, Jack s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue, il essuya doucement les larmes.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Roni, y'à papa qui est là, et il va prendre soin de toi. Tu es triste, mais ça va aller. Papa est là, moi aussi je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle. Aaron avait tout entendu, il serait en effet là pour elle, il tenterait de la consoler du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Veronica se releva doucement en tenant toujours le petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur.

- Merci, moi aussi je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Eh…

Il lui essuya doucement les larmes qui avaient de nouveau coulé sur ses joues.

- Ne sois pas désolé d'être triste. C'est tout à fait normal.

Jack se décala un peu, pour que son père puisse prendre Veronica dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, elle put laisser couler les larmes qui voulaient encore quitter ses yeux.

- Je suis là, pleure autant que tu veux. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Roni.

Veronica s'écarta un peu, les yeux rouges, caressa doucement la joue du petit garçon, mais toujours dans les bras d' Aaron.

- Je vous aime aussi, tout les deux.

- J'ai téléphoner à la sœur de Haley, elle veut bien prendre Jack quelques jours, je vais venir avec toi pour l'enterrement de ton père.

Elle se redressa doucement. Et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je le sais, mais j'en ai envie. Je veux être là, pour toi, à tout moment.

Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, mais elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il était là, pour elle, il viendrait avec elle, et même si elle aurait du mal, elle surmonterait sa peine, avec son aide. Tant qu'il serait là, elle s'en sortirait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils se préparaient, tout les deux, ils allaient à l'aéroport afin de se rendre à Neptune en Californie. Veronica n'allait pas vraiment mieux, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop faible devant Jack, il n'était qu'un petit garçon. Et puis Aaron prenait soin d'elle. Quand elle avait envie de pleurer, il était là, pour elle, il la serrait dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots d'amour et de tendresse à l'oreille.

Aaron veillait sur elle, il avait pris quelques jours de repos afin de pouvoir rester près d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était proche de son père. A vrai dire il savait absolument tout sur elle. Il avait lu son dossier scolaire avant son stage, quand elle leur avait parlé des enquêtes qu'elle avait mené, il avait appelé le shérif de Neptune et avait demandé des détails. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça, elle savait qu'il s'intéressait déjà beaucoup à elle, lors de ce stage qui avait changé leur vie.

Il lui avait posé des questions et elle avait répondu, il savait pour Duncan et sa fille. Il n'avait pas approuvé au début mais elle lui avait tout raconté dans les moindre détails et il l'avait ensuite comprise. C'était leur secret. Le père de Veronica n'avait pas vraiment pas approuvé leur relation étant donné leur différence d'âge, mais ça lui était égal, il l'aimait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'elle soit avec lui. Et qu'elle le reste.

- Tu es prête ?

- Pas vraiment non !

- Viens.

Il la serra tout contre lui, elle avait besoin de lui, de savoir qu'il était là. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de son père la veille, il prenait soin d'elle, il ne l'avait pas quitté, ils avaient préparé leur sac et s'appétaient à se rendre à Neptune.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de finalement quitter la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et après avoir dit au revoir à Jack, ils quittèrent leur domicile.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport, et le vol jusqu'en Californie se fit presque dans le silence, Aaron savait que Veronica était malheureuse, il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre. Mais il serait patient, pour elle, il le devrait. Il ne voulait pas faire autrement.

Quand elle était venu à Quantico juste pour lui, il lui avait ouvert ses bras, son toit et son cœur. Il ne comptait pas laisser le moindre obstacle lui reprendre la femme qu'il aimait. Il veillerait sur elle, tout comme il le faisait depuis ces six derniers mois.

L'avion, atterrit plusieurs heures plus tard, il lui prit la main et ensemble ils quittèrent l'appareil. Une fois sorti de l'aéroport, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en se disant qu'elle revenait uniquement pour enterrer son père. Il resserra son emprise sur sa main, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était triste, mais avec lui, elle se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- Ça va aller, merci.

Il lui essuya les yeux avec son pouce et ils reprirent leur route, ils prirent un taxi.

- Où est-ce qu'on doit dormir au fait ?

- Logan nous a réservé une chambre à l'hôtel.

- Il me déteste, comment il a réagit ?

- Logan ne te déteste pas…

Aaron la regarda avec un léger sourire, ce qui la fit aussi sourire. Ça lui avait manqué de ne plus la voir sourire,

- Bien sur qu'il me déteste, je lui ai volé la femme qu'il aime. Même si ni toi ni moi n'avions prévu ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais qu'il m'en veut.

- Je te signale, que c'est moi qui suis venue te rejoindre et qui lui ai dit que je t'aimais. Qui suis partie comme ça, en ne lui envoyant une lettre que deux mois plus tard.

Il lui sourit, et lui caressa doucement la joue, elle avait souri, et il aimait ça. Il n'aimait pas la savoir triste, il voulait la rendre heureuse, comme elle le rendait heureux depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et allèrent s'installer dans leur chambre, Veronica aurait pensé que Logan en réserve deux mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'il leur avait réservé une seule chambre pour eux deux.

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt entré dans leur chambre, épuisé par le voyage. Le lendemain, ils devaient se rendre à l'enterrement de Keith Mars. Veronica ne savait pas qui viendrait, mais elle savait qu'il y aurait du monde, beaucoup de personne appréciaient l'ancien shérif.

Le lendemain, ils se préparaient, Aaron appela chez eux pour parler un peu avec Jack, le petit garçon demanda des nouvelles de son amie. Il s'inquiétait. Aaron lui dit que même si elle était encore triste, elle irait mieux plus tard. Avec du temps.

Quand il raccrocha, il vit Veronica sortir de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe noire assortie d'une veste longue de la même couleur. En temps normal il lui aurait dit qu'elle était magnifique, mais le moment ne se prêtait pas vraiment pour se genre de compliment.

Il lui prit la main, et ils quittèrent la chambre. Ils croisèrent Logan dans le Hall de l'hôtel qui lui aussi se rendait à l'enterrement. Bien qu'il en veuille à Veronica de l'avoir laissée tomber, elle ne méritait pas qu'il n'aille pas à l'enterrement, et puis si elle était heureuse, il n'avait rien à dire. Et quand il la vit arriver, tenant la main de son petit ami, il ne put que se dire qu'elle l'était et que si elle n'était pas en deuil à l'heure actuelle, elle aurait un grand sourire sur son visage.

Sur la route, il n'y eut aucun mot d'échanger. Veronica pleurait silencieusement, en tenant toujours la main d'Aaron, il la rassurait, et même si elle vivait sans doute le pire moment de sa vie, au moins l'homme qu'elle aimait était près d'elle.

Au cimetière Veronica se dit qu'elle avait eu raison, il y avait beaucoup de monde, des policiers, des pompiers, des gens que Veronica ne connaissait pas vraiment. Des amis à elle aussi. Elle put reconnaitre Mac, Weevil, Wallace, Piz, et même Dick Casablanca. Même si tout le monde était surpris de la voir au bras d'Aaron, personne ne dit rien.

Le pasteur commença la cérémonie, il dit beaucoup de bien de Keith, beaucoup de personne versèrent des larmes, timides pour la plupart, plus sincère pour certains. Aaron soutenait Veronica, il avait peur qu'elle flanche, il comprendrait, mais il devait la retenir. La soutenir.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Veronica s'approcha du cercueil de son père et déposa une rose blanche dessus. Elle rejoint ensuite son petit ami qui la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Les gens vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances, elle le remercia, en tentant de faire bonne figure. Quand tout le monde fut parti, elle resta avec lui. Ils étaient seuls. Avec Keith.

- Merci, d'avoir été là.

- C'est normal, je suis là pour toi.

- C'est difficile de croire que lui qui a toujours été là pour moi, est mort dans un simple accident. Pourtant il était toujours prudent.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi, à tout moment.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Ton travail est dangereux, il peux t'arriver quelque chose à n'importe quel moment.

Aaron s'écarta doucement d'elle, il ne savait pas que son chagrin la conduise à douter du fait qu'il resterait avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle ne pouvait pas douter du fait qu'il l'aime, et que il resterait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Ecoutes Veronica, mon travail est dangereux c'est vrai, mais je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle regardait toujours la tombe de son père qui bientôt serait sous terre. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouge.

- Je t'aime. C'est la seule raison qui compte.

Il se souvint de la première fois qui lui avait dit, c'était peu de temps après qu'il lui ai présenté son fils. Jack avait tout de suite accepté Veronica, un matin Jack avait voulu voir une vidéo de sa mère. Veronica avait cherché et en avait trouvé une rapidement, elle lui avait mis et Jack lui avait demandé de venir regardé avec lui. Elle avait souri et s'était assise à côté de lui. Quand la vidéo fut terminée, Aaron était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors que Jack avait déjà filé dans sa chambre. Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé qu'elle ai du voir ça. Mais elle avait souri en lui disant que Haley était sa mère, qu'il avait le droit de l'aimer et de vouloir la voir. Puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup Jack. Aaron avait dit qu'il savait que son fils l'aimait beaucoup, quand après une mission le petit était chez sa tante et que son père allait le rechercher, il demandait où elle était. Elle avait souri puis il lui avait dit au creux de son oreille « moi aussi je t'aime ».

Elle l'avait regardé très étonné, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, en tout cas, pas de cette façon, pas aussi directement, et encore moins aussi sincèrement. Elle lui avait répondu aussitôt qu'elle l'aimait, depuis le début, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Aaron la regardait encore. Il attendait une réaction de sa part, n'importe laquelle. Il commençait à se demander si elle allait réagir quand elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et le serra contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, juste l'un contre l'autre, il l'aida à sécher les larmes qui avait de nouveau coulé. Puis ils quittèrent le cimetière. Ils étaient presque à leur voiture quand ils virent une jeune femme qui les attendait.

- Mac ?

- Salut Veronica.

Aaron ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait avant de se trouver devant elle, mais il avait déjà entendue parler de Mac, la jeune fille qui était sortie avec un adolescent sociopathe qui avait violé sa petite amie et tenté de la tuer. Aaron lui en voulait beaucoup, à Cassidy, d'avoir fait souffrir la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en reparler.

- Ecoutes, je suis désolée de t'ennuyer aujourd'hui, mais est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ?

Veronica hésita un instant, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à qui que ce soit, elle voulait resté avec Aaron, et le laisser la consoler.

- Vas-y, je vais téléphoner à Jack, je te rejoins toute à l'heure !

- Sur ?

- Oui, bien sur.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la temps et prit la voiture. Veronica resta seule avec Mac. Elle montèrent en voiture. Veronica savait que son amie se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Aaron, c'était le cas de tout le monde, mais elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait prit le chemin de l'aéroport pour le rejoindre.

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu quitter Neptune ?

- Je me le demandais, mais plus maintenant.

Elle était surprise de voir la réaction de Mac, elle était sincère, ça se voyait, la jeune femme sourit, c'est vrai que quand Veronica avait quitté la ville, beaucoup de personne se sont demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, qui était cet homme pour lequel elle avait tout quitté.

- Je l'ai vu te regardé Veronica. Il t'aime ça se voit. Et vu comment tu le regardes toi aussi, je sais que c'est aussi ton cas. Et puis je n'ai rien à dire. Tu sais le mieux ce qu'il y a de bien pour toi.

- Je sais que j'ai fais beaucoup de peine à plusieurs personne, mais il me rend heureuse.

- C'est de ça en partie que je voulais te parler. Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre chez toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

De son côté Aaron composa le numéro de téléphone de son domicile. Il parla à son fils. L'enfant lui raconta sa mâtiné et Aaron l'écouta attentivement. Puis Jack lui dit qu'il y avait une lettre pour Veronica de la part de son père.

- Est-ce que tu l'as ouverte ?

-_ Non, c'est à Roni !_

- C'est bien mon grand.

Puis il lui demanda de lui passer sa tante, quand il l'eut à l'autre bout du fil, il lui demanda que si Veronica l'autorisait, si elle pouvait scanner la lettre et lui envoyer. Elle accepta. Aaron la remercia et raccrocha. Il devait parler à sa petite amie.

Pendant ce temps Mac et Veronica discutait toujours.

- Pourquoi mon père m'a envoyé une lettre ?

- Il te parlait de sa dernière enquête, il m'a embauché juste après ton départ. J'avais besoin d'un travail. Cette affaire n'était pas comme les autres Veronica. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi, mais je sais que le bureau de ton père recevait des menaces au téléphone, par mail aussi.

Mac inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

- Après sa mort, j'ai regardé dans son ordinateur sur quoi il travaillait afin de confier cette affaire à la police, il ne voulait pas que je le fasse, mais si ces gens sont tellement dangereux, je pense qu'il vaut mieux. J'ai trouvé et crois moi, c'est vraiment énorme, je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir pire que tout ce qu'on a eu, mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Aaron entra dans le café où se trouvait Veronica et son amie, il s'installa à côté de sa petite amie. Veronica lui sourit, et lui raconta ce que Mac venait de lui dire pour que son amie ne se répète pas. Aaron se posait des questions et était intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Continuez, s'il vous plais.

- Je sais juste qu'il y a deux mois environ une femme est venue voir ton père, elle était accompagné de son fils. Elle lui a dit que sa nièce avait disparut et ton père à tenté de la retrouver mais il n'a pas réussi, à la place il a trouvé d'autres disparitions de personnes, une dizaine environ au cours de l'année, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais il a fait des recherches, et au bout du compte, il a demandé à un de ses amis de la police de rechercher de informations sur ces petites filles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

- Rien, c'est ça justement. Il n'a absolument rien trouvé sur elles.

- En effet c'est louche. Vous savez autre chose.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Mais ton père travaillait activement sur cette affaire, je pense que c'est possible que sa mort ne soit pas qu'un accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ça faisait une heure qu'ils étaient revenus du café où ils étaient avec Mac. La nouvelle avait surprise Veronica, mais elle se demandait quand même qui aurait pu vouloir la mort de son père. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde qui lui en voulait.

Aaron avait bien écouter ce que Mac leur avait dit, et c'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Si le père de Veronica avait été tué, il devait le savoir et arrêter le meurtrier. Même si il était en quelque sorte en vacance, trouver la vérité c'était son travail, et là ça le touchait personnellement.

- Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre de ton père à la maison. Si tu veux je peux demander à Jessica de nous la scanner et de nous l'envoyer.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Il appela donc la jeune femme et après quelques minutes ils reçurent la lettre avec le fax qui se trouvait dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, calée contre les oreillés, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna, il s'apprêta à la laisser la lire tranquillement quand elle lui prit doucement le bras.

- Restes, s'il te plais.

Il s'installa sur le lit à côté, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle déplia le papier et commença à lire.

_Veronica,_

_Etant donné qu'on ne se voit plus trop toi et moi, je choisit de t'écrire cette lettre pour te dire deux ou trois choses qui me tiennent à cœur. _

_Premièrement je ne t'en veux pas, enfin plus, tu as quitté Neptune car tu as écouté ton cœur, j'ai vu ton regard quand je t'ai dis qu'il était venu te voir, j'ai vu ta réaction. Je t'en ai voulu au début, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Tu es ma seule fille et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Quoi que j'aimerais bien le rencontrer pour de bon cette fois._

_Ensuite je voudrais que tu lui parle d'une affaire sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment, le shérif n'écoute rien de ce que je dis. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Au début c'était une simple enquête sur la disparition d'un enfant de huit ans. Une fille, Diana. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle, pour son avenir, son père l'élevait de façon assez rude. Je n'ai pas eu d'explications plus poussés._

_En faisant des recherches j'ai découvert que sept autres petites filles ont disparut dans tout l'état, au début je pensais à plus mais les autres se sont révélés de fausse pistes, les enfants ont été retrouvé. Tout les enfants ont entre six et dix ans. Ce sont toutes des filles. _

_Voici la liste de ces fillettes._

_Diana Cioban._

_Roxana Antonescu_

_Roxy Luca_

_Catalina Morariu_

_Beatrice Zidar_

_Annie Roman_

_Cristine Negus_

_Je ne sais pas si ce sont leur vrai nom, mais elles ont toutes disparu. Dans tout le pays. Au début ça ne m'aurait pas semblé étrange, mais j'ai vu une ressemblance entre certaines de ces disparitions, de nuit, sans traces. J'ai également découvert que ces fillettes n'existaient nulle part, pas de certificat de naissance, pas de trace de scolarité. Rien. Et de plus la personne qui venait déclarer ces disparitions ressemblait étrangement à celle qui est venue me voir._

_Mais j'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve pas grand-chose d'autres. Mais le shérif m'a gentiment dit de ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas._

_J'espère qu'il pourra jeté un œil._

_A bientôt j'espère._

Veronica avait lu la lettre à voix haute, Aaron avait entendu ce sur quoi Keith enquêtait, mais il avait aussi entendu qu'il acceptait leur relation. La fin de la lettre se termina dans les sanglots de Veronica. La jeune femme avait une boule au fond de la gorge, elle se retenait de pleurer, mais en lisant les derniers mots elle n'avait pu se retenir. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Au bout d'un moment elle s'était calmé, toujours dans ses bras, et heureuse de l'être.

- Est-ce que tu va jeté un œil ?

- Je pense oui, il a raison c'est très louche. Si je trouve quelque chose je te le dirais. Et si ton père a vraiment été tué, je trouverais qui l'a fais, je te le promets.

Veronica s'endormait, la journée avait été fatigante. Pour elle comme pour lui. Il l'aida à s'allonger, elle ne tenait plus. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et remonta la couverture sur elle.

- Dors.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

Elle avait les yeux clos. Elle s'endormait vraiment. Il sourit.

- Je te rejoints vite.

Il la laissa et alla consulter les fichiers de personnes disparues. Il remarqua les différents enfants mentionnés dans la lettre. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il sentait que cette affaire lui était familière, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas vraiment une affaire. Il devait juste comprendre pourquoi avait eu lieu ces disparitions et dans quelles circonstances.

Il consulta les dossiers pendant des heures, cherchant les liens, les connexions entre eux. Il apprit que les enfants n'avaient pas de domiciles fixe, ils vivaient dans des campings avec leurs parents. Il allait éteindre l'ordinateur quand il entendit Veronica l'appeler dans son sommeil.

- Aaron…

Il s'approcha et s'allongea à côté d'elle, se glissa sous la couverture et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis là mon amour. Je te l'ai dis je ne te quitte pas.

Veronica se serra encore plus contre lui. Elle se tut. Aaron s'endormit rapidement lui aussi.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Aaron n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais il avait l'habitude de ne dormir que quelques heures. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Je resterais bien encore un peu.

Elle était encore fatiguée, il pouvait le voir sur son visage, elle avait les traits tirés et de petites cernes sous ses beaux yeux gris-bleus.

- Dors encore un peu, je vais commander le petit déjeuner.

- Petit déjeuner au lit ? J'adore !

Elle souriait, il aimait tellement son sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement puis plus passionnément. Leur premier vrai baiser depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de son père, ça lui avait manqué et à elle aussi. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Veronica.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Je t'aime aussi Aaron.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours ils firent l'amour tendrement, sans précipitations, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passerait dans la journée.

Ils se levèrent deux heures plus tard, Aaron en premier, la laissant émerger doucement. Quand elle se réveilla finalement, il y avait comme promis un plateau de petit déjeuner sur le lit. Elle lui sourit et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, en amoureux.

Plus tard Veronica reçu un appel de Mac, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre à ce moment là. Quand Veronica raccrocha elle dit à Aaron que la jeune femme voulait leur dire une chose dont elle s'était souvenue, elle les attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Ils descendirent, quand ils la virent, elle les attendait debout devant le standard. Ils s'approchèrent et n'eurent rien à dire, elle commença en première.

- Cette nuit je me suis souvenue d'une chose, la jeune femme a appelé son fils, qui l'accompagnait par un nom étrange, Puglialé ou un truc du genre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le sang d'Aaron ne fit qu'un tour, il savait maintenant pourquoi tout ça lui disait quelque chose. Il relâcha doucement la main de Veronica et sortit son téléphone portable. Il appela JJ et demanda une vidéo conférence. Quand il raccrocha il vit que Veronica semblait inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Restes avec Mac, je dois leur parler, je te dirais tout à l'heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle n'était pas en colère qu'il ne veuille pas lui dire, mais elle semblait inquiète du comportement qu'il avait. Il lui caressa doucement la joue pour la rassurer.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, avant d'en être certains, c'est qu'on a peut-être déjà eu affaire à eux.

- D'accord.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa délicatement et quitta l'hôtel.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, ça va, il doit juste parler à son équipe pour voir si il y a un lien.

- C'est prenant comme travail non ?

- C'est géniale, ce qui est difficile c'est de concilier son travail et sa famille.

- Il a une famille ?

Veronica regarda Mac, celle-ci n'était pas au courant que Aaron avait un fils, elle devait sans doute pensait qu'il était marié. Elle ne voulait pas semer le trouble dans l'esprit de son amie.

- Oui, il a un fils, Jack. Et puis il m'a moi.

Mac sourit, Veronica avait changé, elle semblait avoir grandie, s'être amélioré dans les relations de couple, d'ailleurs ça se voyait à la façon dont elle avait de le regarder.

- Quand je suis allé le rejoindre à Quantico, je n'avais rien, pas d'argent, pas de travail, pas d'endroit ou vivre rien.

Veronica s'arrêta un moment se rendant compte qu'elles étaient toujours dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle lui proposa de monter dans la chambre, Mac accepta. Une fois dans la chambre elle reprit son récit.

- Comme je te le disais, je suis venue sans rien. Je lui ai dis que j'allais repartir, histoire de m'organiser, de me trouver un appart et un petit boulot, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire, je voulais être avec lui. Mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte même pour quelques temps, qu'il avait souffert de mon départ, et quand il avait cru que je sortais toujours avec Logan.

- C'est romantique.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il y avait de la place chez lui. Et qu'il voulait que je vienne vivre avec lui et son fils. Bien que Jack ne me connaisse pas encore, j'ai accepté. Et tout se passe bien, je m'entend très bien avec son fils, et je l'aime.

Elles discutèrent un bon moment. Pendant ce temps Aaron était au poste de police, et était devant une web Cam et attendait la connexion pour parler à son équipe. Quand il put voir en vidéo ses collègues, il les salua.

- Comment va Veronica ?

- Ça peut aller. Elle passe la journée avec une amie.

- D'accord, pourquoi vous voulez nous parler ?

- Le père de Veronica était sur une affaire qui pourrait bien nous concerner.

- Quelle affaire ?

- La disparition d'enfants, dans tout le pays, qui pourrait avoir un lien avec l'affaire des Roumain sur laquelle on a travaillé l'année dernière.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Chaque enfant a un nom Roumain, aucune trace d'elle nulle part, rien. Et la jeune femme qui s'est présenté au père de Veronica a appelé son fils Puglialé.

- D'accord la je vous suis, vous voulez qu'on vienne vous rejoindre ?

- Oui, mais évitez de dire à Strauss que ça concerne en partie le père de Veronica, elle ne nous laissera pas faire sinon.

- Entendu.

La communication fut coupée. Aaron remercia l'officier de police et informa le shérif que son équipe allait venir pour enquêter sur une série d'enlèvement d'enfants. celui-ci ne fut pas ravi de la nouvelle, mais il était encore moins ravi de se mettre les fédéraux à dos, il accepta donc, sans rechigner.

Juste après ça, Aaron quitta le commissariat, il devait voir Veronica et lui dire ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais il voulait la voir aussi.

Depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Besoin de sa présence et de son amour, mais depuis quelques jours c'était l'inverse, elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, quand Strauss lui avait ordonné de prendre un stagiaire, que ce serait une jeune femme aussi talentueuse. Et encore moins qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais c'était arrivé et même si pendant son stage il s'était évertué à ne rien tenté, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser au moins une fois, histoire de lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas regretté, jamais.

Enfin si, il avait regretté de devoir la laisser partir, mais au bout de quelques semaines il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier alors il avait pris deux jours de congés, pour aller la voir. Quand il avait cru comprendre qu'elle était avec son petit ami. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Mais quand elle avait frappé à sa porte le lendemain il s'est tout de suite senti mieux. Et c'était le cas depuis tout ce temps.

Quand il entra dans l'hôtel, il demanda à la réception si il avait des messages, il n'y en avait pas. L'équipe devait avoir eu l'accord de Strauss pour venir les rejoindre. Il entra dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre l'étage de sa chambre.

En sortant, il croisa Mac qui s'apprêtait à partir, il la salua et continua son chemin. Il entra ensuite dans la chambre. Il la vit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi, tu as pu les avoir ?

- Oui, ils vont venir, ils seront sans doute là en fin de journée.

- D'accord.

Il voyait qu'elle semblait inquiète. C'était normal, son père venait de mourir, et ça ne semblait pas vraiment être un accident. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui releva le menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, c'est juste que…

Elle hésita, il lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Dis moi.

- Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire tant que tout n'est pas réglé, mais ces types ont l'air dangereux. S'il te plais promets moi d'être prudent.

- Veronica…

Elle lui coupa la parole.

- Non, écoutes, je viens de perdre mon père, alors je t'en supplies fais attention, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait peur de le perdre, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait aussi peur que ça. Une fois dans ses bras elle se sentit un peu rassuré, mais sa crainte était toujours là, elle avait senti son monde s'écrouler. Mais il avait été là, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il l'avait rassuré, lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tombé. Mais elle se demandait comment elle s'en sortirait si il lui arrivait malheur. Elle n'aurait plus personne pour veiller sur elle.

- Je ferais attention.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras de l'autre. Puis ils commandèrent à diner, l'équipe n'arriverait pas avant quelques heures normalement. Le temps de réunir leurs affaire, de faire préparer le Jet, et le temps du voyage. Après le diné Aaron reçu un appel de JJ disant qu'ils partiraient tôt le lendemain, ils avaient du faire un topo à Strauss et elle avait eu du mal à accepter, elle avait capitulé en relisant les premiers dossiers de l'enquête, elle s'était rendu compte que ces gens étaient dangereux et que si ils avaient un moyens de retrouver ces petites filles ils devaient le faire. Mais elle ne les autorisait qu'à partir le lendemain, si ça faisait deux mois, une nuit de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose.

- Tu restes avec moi alors, ce soir ?

- Bien sur, je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Alors autant profiter de cette nuit avant cette affaire.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en premier, Veronica était blottie contre lui, il se dégagea doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, il était à peine huit heure, elle devait dormir encore un peu. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et alla dans la salle de bain, quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait encore. Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit après lui avoir laissé un mot.

Il quitta ensuite l'hôtel pour aller rejoindre son équipe à l'aéroport. Il dut attendre un quart d'heure avant de pouvoir les voir arriver.

- Désolé, Strauss ne voulait pas qu'on vienne plus tôt.

- Pas de problème.

- Vous savez quoi exactement ?

- Que cette femme qui à rencontré le père de Veronica est venue il y a deux mois avec son fils d'environ huit ans. Elle a signalé la disparition d'une petite fille Diana Cioban. Elle s'est fait passé pour sa mère, mais avec le nom utilisé, je ne pense pas.

- Tu penses que c'est une enfant enlevée ?

- Je pense oui. Le bureau du shérif n'a pas accès au fichier du FBI et je n'ai pas de photo de la petite. Veronica va nous donner la clé de l'appartement de son père pour qu'on cherche des informations.

- Même si c'est le cas, c'était il y a deux mois, elle doit être loin.

- Il y a peut-être une chance. C'est la même femme qui a déclaré toutes ces disparitions. Elle a peut-être une raison pour rester ici. Comme Keith Mars n'a pas pu l'aider peut-être qu'elle est toujours dans le coin.

- Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

- Non, mais je peux demander à l'amie de Veronica de nous faire un portrait robot. JJ, tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plais ? Elle s'appelle Cindy Mackenzie.

- Oui. J'y vais.

- Merci, je pense qu'elle doit se trouver au bureau de Keith Mars.

JJ quitta le groupe, grâce au GPS d'une des voitures qu'Aaron avait loué pour eux, elle put facilement trouver le bureau. Elle entra et vit une jeune femme assise à un des bureau. celle-ci leva la tête vers elle.

- Désolé c'est fermé jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

- Agent Jareau F.B.I. Vous êtes Cindy Mackenzie ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Je travaille avec l'agent Hotchner.

- Hotchner ? Ah, oui je vois, et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Mac lui fit signe de s'asseoir. JJ lui sourit et s'installa en face d'elle.

- Vous étiez là quand la jeune femme est venue ici ?

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais.

- Je sais, mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous faire un portrait robot ?

- Je peux essayer.

Après l'avoir remercié elles quittèrent le bureau pour se rendre à celui du shérif. Sur place le reste de l'équipe était déjà présent. Ils avaient déjà fait un topo sur l'affaire aux officiers présents. Le shérif Sergei Balasko semblait détaché de cette affaire. Il ne semblait pas être ravi de l'arrivée d'agents du F.B.I. dans sa ville. Mais il ne disait rien, il écoutait tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

JJ était assise à un bureau avec Garcia en ligne, Mac lui disait ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle avait vu une femme rousse, les cheveux coupé aux épaules, très raide. Aucun volume. Elle avait les yeux foncés mais Mac ne se souvenait plus de leur couleur exact.

Garcia demandait plus de détail par la vidéo.

_- Et à propos de sa taille, son poids ?_

- Elle était assez grande et plutôt mince. Mais je me rappelle qu'elle avait les traits tirés, elle paraissait plus âgé que ce qu'elle était.

-_ Ok. Et comme ça ?_

_-_ Oui c'est mieux. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'autres choses.

- C'est déjà bien Mac, Est-ce que vous pourriez tenir compagnie à Veronica aujourd'hui ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci.

Elle quitta le bureau du Shérif. Pendant ce temps Garcia recherchait la jeune femme dans la banque de donnée du F.B.I mais en vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel, Veronica se réveillait doucement, elle tendit le bras à la place où devait se trouver son amant. Mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se releva brusquement se demandant où il était, puis elle se souvint qu'il devait rejoindre son équipe. Elle se recoucha doucement. Elle n'aimait pas se réveiller seule mais parfois elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Elle retourna vers la place qu'occupait Aaron quelques temps auparavant puis elle sourit, en voyant le mot qu'il avait laissé, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Il y avait toujours un petit mot plié en deux qu'il lui laissait quand il partait travailler.

Juste un petit mot. Juste pour elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Parti travailler. Je t'appelle ce midi. _

_Reposes toi._

_Je t'aime, Aaron._

Elle sourit, ce petit mot était comme les autres, simple. Mais ça lui convenait. Et puis ce petit mots, ces deux ou trois phrase montrait à Veronica qu'il pensait à elle-même quand il n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait. Et savait que c'était réciproque.

Elle se leva, et prit tout son temps pour se préparer. Elle n'avait pas à se presser. Au bout d'une heure elle était prête quand elle entendit frapper. Elle était persuadé de voir Mac, mais fut surprise en voyant Logan sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut Veronica.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucunement prévue de se retrouver face à face avec lui, ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son départ de Neptune. Elle le fit entrer.

- Je te remercie, pour la chambre d'hôtel. Je pense la libérer demain.

- Ne t'en fais pas prends ton temps. Comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller, il me soutient.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment parler à l'autre. Veronica était partie sans rien dire, et mise à part la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelle d'elle. Elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec les relations entre personnes, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Aaron, être avec lui était tout ce qui lui importait.

- J'ai reçu ta lettre. Très touchante.

- Je suis désolée Logan, je ne savais pas comment tout te dire. Une lettre est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as quitté Neptune pour vivre avec un homme plus âgé que toi qui a un enfant en plus.

- Je n'ai pas choisis de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais c'est arrivé, et je l'aime, je ne regrette pas d'être avec lui.

De leur côté l'équipe s'était séparée en deux groupe, l'un deux était allé voir la voiture de Keith afin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas été trafiquée. Une fois à la fourrière, Morgan posa des questions au garagiste, celui-ci leur dit qu'il avait déjà dit au shérif que la voiture lui avait semblé bizarre, les freins semblait avoir été trafiqué, et une durite avait été sectionnée. Il lui avait tout de suite fait un rapport mais il avait été surpris de lire dans le journal que le détective était décédé d'un simple accident de voiture. L'équipe semblait très surprise, cette visite à la fourrière avait été bénéfique, Hotch avait eu raison de les faire venir, tout ça semblait louche, il se tramait quelque chose. Ils ne leur restait qu'à découvrir quoi.

Pendant ce temps l'autre équipe se rendait à l'appartement pour fouiller son bureau personnel. Hotch était resté avec Reid et Rossi afin de fouiller l'appartement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mandat puisque Veronica leur avait donné son accord.

Ils cherchèrent dans le bureau, Reid s'occupa de l'ordinateur, il trouva facilement le mot de passe mais mis à part le peu qu'ils savaient déjà il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le disc dur.

- Il doit y avoir plus d'information dans le coffre.

Rossi avait trouvé le coffre que Keith avait caché dans un placard depuis que Veronica avait trouvé le code. Il avait essayé divers code afin d'entrer, des combinaisons qu'il aurait pu utiliser mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'ouvrir.

- La combinaison, n'est ni sa date de naissance, ni celle de Veronica. Ce n'est rien de tout ce qu'il aurait pu mettre.

Aaron sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa petite amie. celle-ci était toujours avec Logan quand son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha aussitôt s'attendant au coup de fil d'Aaron, elle sourit en voyant son nom sur l'écran.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien, mais on a un petit soucis, tu peu peut-être nous aider.

- Dis moi.

- On a tout essayé mais on ne trouve pas la combinaison du coffre de ton père. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça pourrais être ?

- Mon père était du genre à utiliser des codes qui ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Mais qui ont un lien avec ce qu'il vivait sur le moment.

- Tu as un exemple ?

- Pour le meurtre de Lilly il avait mis le jour où il a été renvoyé du poste de shérif.

- D'accord merci, je te rappelle ce soir. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent, Veronica souriait. Logan avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Elle avait dis « Je t'aime » avec tellement de naturel, elle ne lui avait jamais dit à lui, pas une fois. Et à ce qu'il savait elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Duncan. Il était jaloux. Elle semblait heureuse, tellement heureuse avec cet homme, elle n'avait jamais emblé l'être à ce point avec lui. Elle souriait, malgré son deuil récent. Elle était heureuse quand elle parlait de lui, quand elle était avec lui.

Logan ne réfléchit pas, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Aaron Hotchner venait tout juste de raccrocher, il s'approcha du coffre et il composa une combinaison ; Reid et Rossi furent légèrement surpris en voyant que la porte du coffre s'ouvrir sans difficultés. Il sortit les dossiers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- Veronica t'a donné la combinaison ?

- Pas vraiment, elle m'a juste dit qu'elles étaient les habitudes de son père.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- La date du jour où elle est venue vivre chez moi.

Ils regardèrent les dossiers, certains n'avaient pas de liens avec l'affaire. Mais il y en avait plusieurs qui avaient rapport avec l'enquête en cours. Le premier dossier datait de deux mois auparavant. Reid l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement.

- La jeune femme s'appelle Alexandra Cioban, il avait réussi à la retrouver. Il n'a pas apprit grand-chose de plus.

- Cioban ? C'est le même nom que la petite fille ?

- Probablement que c'est dans cette famille que la fillette à été. Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ai pas entendu parler de leur mode opératoire ?

- Diana a disparut il y a quelques mois. Mais pour les autres ça remonte peut-être à plus longtemps.

Rossi regarda dans l'un des dossiers, il vit les photos de sept petites filles avec les prénoms en dessous, quand Hotch vit les inscriptions il remarque que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Keith qu'il avait vu avec la lettre envoyée à Veronica.

- Ces noms n'ont pas été écrit par Keith Mars.

- Tu penses que c'est la jeune femme qui est venue, pourtant elle n'a parlé que de Diana.

Reid sortit six enveloppe d'une pochette, chacune adressé au père de Veronica.

- Je pense que cette femme, Alexandra a mis Keith Mars au courant pour les autres disparitions, l'écriture sur les enveloppes est la même que celle sur les photos.

- Cette femme veut qu'on retrouve ces filles.

- Si ces filles ont été enlevé, il devrait y avoir une trace quelque part.

- Regardez !

Aaron tenait sept photographie dans les mains, la première qu'il tenait et qu'il leur montra fut celle de Diana.

- Son vrai nom est Lindsey McAllister, il y a aussi le nom de chacune des fillettes. Naomi Anderson, Erica Sanders, Helen Connors, Isabel Carter, Rebecca Williams et Lucy Campbell.

- Si ce sont les vrais noms de ces enfants on aura plus d'informations sur eux.

- Il faudra aussi trouver des informations sur Alexandra Cioban. Elle doit avoir une bonne raison de vouloir qu'on retrouve ces filles.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ce qu'ils font est immoral. Elle veut peut-être aider les forces de l'ordre à ce qu'on les retrouve mais qu'elle a peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver alors elle le fait discrètement.

- Si on en croit ce dossier les fillettes ont été portés disparues dans cette ville et dans celles aux alentours, mais seulement sous le nom qu'on leur a donné.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas le vrai nom de ces filles avant, qu'elle les a su au fur et à mesure, les lettre ont été reçut environ une fois par semaine, en commençant par Lindsey McAllister.

Le téléphone de Hotch sonna, il répondit aussitôt, c'était Morgan qui lui faisait un rapport de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur la voiture ainsi que sur le shérif. Quand il raccrocha il comprenait maintenant que l'inquiétude de Mac était fondée.

- Je pense que Keith Mars commençait à trouver des réponses à ses questions et que c'est pour ça qu'on l'a tué.

- La voiture à été trafiqué ?

- Oui, en plus Morgan m'a dit que le shérif Balasko savait pour le sabotage de la voiture mais qu'il a quand même conclu à un accident.

- Ce n'est pas logique. Pourquoi aurait-il risqué de perdre son travail en mentant sur un meurtre ?

- On va aller le voir, il v devoir s'expliquer.

Ils quittèrent le bureau en emportant tout les dossier qui concernait l'affaire. Ils avaient en effet des question à poser au shérif, comme pourquoi avait-il mentit ? Pourquoi ne semblait il pas surpris de voir les fédéraux ? Des questions qui pourraient peut-être les éclairer sur l'affaire.

Pendant ce temps Veronica était toujours à l'hôtel, Logan venait de l'embrasser mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, elle le repoussa brusquement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, elle pensait qu'il avait compris qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, en tout cas pas comme elle aimait Aaron.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Ecoutes je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, mais ne recommences pas, j'aime Aaron, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça, je ne le peux pas et ne le veux pas non plus.

- Excuses moi je…

- Je pensais que tu avais compris, je l'aime. Même si tu as du mal à le croire toi et moi c'est terminé. Je suis désolée.

Elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Puis l'hôtel lui-même, elle n'en revenait pas, il l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait repoussé très rapidement, mais elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé avoir. Avant de connaitre Aaron elle n'aurait rien dit de tel, elle n'aurait pas vraiment réagit, aurait été surprise. Mais là ça l'avait mise en colère.

Elle marchait plus vite que d'habitude, elle avait besoin de lui parler mais elle ne pouvait pas le déranger pendant son enquête, elle le savait. Elle devait juste attendre qu'il l'appelle. Il le faisait toujours. Dès qu'il avait une minute de libre il lui téléphonait pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou des nouvelles de Jack. Mais également pour leur dire si il rentrait bientôt.

Ces dernière pensées la firent sourire, elle aimait tellement ces petites attentions. Grâce à elles, elle se sentait vraiment aimé, même si il lui disait souvent.

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôtel quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et un bras l'enserrer fortement. Elle voulait crier mais la main qui couvrait sa bouche tenait également un mouchoirs rempli d'un produit qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

L'homme la porta et l'enferma à l'arrière de la camionnette grise. Il monta avec elle pendant qu'une autre personne démarrait. Veronica était inconsciente, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni elle, ni Aaron qui se dirigeait vers le bureau du Shérif.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Hotch et son équipe venait d'arriver au bureau du Shérif. Quand il les vit entrer le shérif devint blême. Il comprit ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Ils lui dirent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de l'enquête sur la voiture et quand ils avaient posés des questions au garagiste.

Il ne disait rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire, enfin c'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, mais il leur cachait des choses encore plus importante. Même si personne ne le savait pour le moment, ce shérif était la clé de tout.

Mac se dirigeait vers l'hôtel, elle avait dit à Hotch qu'elle resterait avec Veronica pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule durant leur séjour. Elle prit l'ascenseur et arrivée devant la porte frappa, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle reprit l'ascenseur et monta à l'étage de Logan pensant qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite. Quand elle frappa le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir.

- Salut, Veronica est là ?

- Non, elle est partie il y a une heure.

- Tu sais où elle est allée ?

- Aucune idée.

Logan ne tenait pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, Mac semblait heureuse pour son amie et si elle apprenait que Logan l'avait embrassé elle risquait de lui faire la morale et il ne se sentait pas prêt à se faire remonter les bretelles par elle.

Mac essaya d'appeler son amie, mais elle tomba aussitôt sur le répondeur. Elle raccrocha, elle se demandait bien où elle pouvait être. Mac passa les deux heures suivante a essayer de joindre son amie, mais sans résultat. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle savait qu'en temps normale elle ne devait pas le joindre, il était sur une enquête mais là ça devenait urgent. Veronica ne répondait pas, et ça faisait plusieurs heures que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle sortit son téléphone, et n'ayant pas le numéro personnel d'Aaron appela le bureau du shérif.

Pendant ce temps le shérif Balasko était toujours en salle d'interrogatoire, il avait tenté de leur dire, que ces défauts sur la voiture avait pu être causé par l'accident mais c'était impossible, la durite avait été sectionné par un objet tranchant. Le shérif ne disait plus rien.

Un officier vint vers eux en leur disant que quelqu'un demandait l'un d'eux au téléphone. JJ posa les dossiers qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- J'arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où le combiné de téléphone avait été posé sur la table. Elle le prit et fut surprise d'entendre Mac.

-_ Ecoutez, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je commence à m'inquiéter !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

_- C'est Veronica, je ne sais pas où elle est, elle ne répond pas au téléphone et personne ne l'a vue depuis un moment._

- Comment ça ?

-_ On devait se voir ce matin, mais quand je suis arrivée à l'hôtel, elle n'était pas là. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, mais avec ce qui est arrivé à son père…_

- Ok, je comprend, je vais voir si je peux la joindre. Je vous rappelle.

JJ raccrocha, elle voyait Hotch discuter avec Morgan et les autres, elle ne savait pas comment lui apprendre qu'elle ne donnait aucun signe. Elle savait qu'il serait inquiet et elle ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse au quart de tour. Elle préféra essayer de l'appeler avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais elle tomba également sur la messagerie. Elle appela ensuite Garcia.

- Garcia j'ai un service à te demander, ne demande pas pourquoi pour le moment !

_- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Personne n'arrive à joindre Veronica, tu peux essayer de localiser son portable ?

Garcia ne dit rien, malgré qu'elle était inquiète. Elle tenta de localiser le téléphone sans résultat quand elle prévint JJ, celle-ci se dit qu'elle devait le dire à Hotch, il lui en voudrait si elle ne lui disait rien, même si la jeune femme n'avait pas disparu, JJ devait lui dire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

- Je dois lui dire.

Elle raccrocha après avoir remercié Garcia. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la pièce où se trouvait Hotch et le reste de l'équipe. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire, elle savait qu'ils étaient proches tout les deux, elle l'avait remarqué dès le début. Quand Veronica était repartie chez elle Hotch avait été distant avec le reste de l'équipe, et ils avaient tous compris qu'elle lui manquait, et quand elle était revenue les voir dans les locaux du F.B.I. et qu'elle le cherchait, ils avaient aussi tous compris ce qu'il se passait. Puis le lendemain il était venue au bureau avec le sourire. Tout le monde avait été soulagé de le voir heureux. Et depuis tout ce temps il l'était, et Veronica aussi, ils l'étaient. Ensemble. Mais ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer là, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait réagir.

Elle entra, elle inspira un bon coup, Hotch était dos à elle, Rossi et Prentiss virent son visage quand elle entra. Elle ne dit rien et attendit que Hotch remarqua qu'elle était entré. Puis elle leur raconta à tous ce que Mac venait de dire, ce qu'elle avait demandé à Garcia et elle leur dit sa conclusion.

- Veronica a disparu.

Hotch ne dit rien, il sortit son téléphone et tenta de la joindre en vain. Il lui laissa un message lui demandant de le rappeler aussi vite que possible, puis il quitta les bureau, il monta en voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Rossi le suivit avec un officier. Quand il arriva à l'hôtel il demanda la chambre en montrant sa plaque. Puis il s'y rendit. Hotch était déjà à l'intérieur il avait cherché partout, mais elle n'était pas là.

- Son sac est encore là, mais son portable non. Elle le prend toujours avec elle.

- Tu sais elle a peut-être tout simplement plus de batterie.

- Pourquoi serait-elle introuvable ? Elle n'est pas avec ses amis. Et si elle avait eu un autre projet elle aurait prévenue Mac.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle à l'hôtel ils retournèrent au poste. Quand ils furent là bas Hotch reçut un coup de téléphone. De Veronica, mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil, ce n'était pas elle, loin de là.

_Ne la cherchez pas, elle est avec nous, nous la garderons aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Ne cherchez pas non plus à savoir qui je suis ni qui sont les autres, vous ne nous aurez pas. Nous vous la rendrons si vous arrêtez de cherchez ces jeunes filles, elles sont à nous. La dernière personne à s'être mis en travers de notre route est morte, alors rien en nous empêchera de le refaire._

_Elle va bien pour le moment, mais si vous n'arrêtez pas, ça peut changer._

Quand il raccrocha, il était blême. Elle avait été enlevé, sa Veronica était en danger. Il n'avait pas su la protéger.

- Veronica a été enlevé, par les types qui ont tué son père.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dans un endroits assez bien éclairé, au bout de quelques heures, Veronica se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête mais sinon ça allait. Elle se redressa doucement. Elle était dans une chambre avec plusieurs lits, deux d'entre eux, en plus du sien était occupés et selon la forme sous les couvertures il devait s'agir d'enfants. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Elle se leva, mais sa tête lui tourna et elle se rassit sur le lit.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Veronica leva la tête vers le bruit et vit une jeune femme rousse, assez grande et assez mince. Elle n'essaya pas de se relever ne voulant pas déclencher le début d'un malaise.

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Ils disent que c'est un refuge, mais j'appelle plutôt ça une prison. Ils vous ont emmené ici parce que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux et de leur petit secret.

- Vous êtes la femme qui est venue voir mon père c'est ça ?

La jeune femme regarda Veronica, elle acquiesça, elle s'en voulait, depuis qu'elle avait apprit sa mort, de cet accident qui n'en était pas un.

- Je peux vous raconter toute l'histoire si vous voulez !

Veronica s'installa plus confortablement et lui demanda de lui raconter, elle devait tout savoir. Elle en avait besoin.

- J'ai été enlevé quand j'avais 9 ans, j'ai du faire en sorte d'accepter, afin qu'ils ne me fassent pas de mal, les gens qui m'ont enlevé se disait être ma nouvelle famille, un homme, une femme et leur fils. Ils ne m'ont jamais fais de mal, physiquement, j'ai du m'habituer, pour survivre. J'avais trop peur. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai été marié à leur fils, et un an plus tard à peine, j'ai eu un fils à mon tour. La petite fille dont je suis venue déclarer la disparition à votre père, venait tout juste d'être enlevé, je ne voulais pas, elle doit se marier plus tard avec mon fils, mais je ne veux pas que ça continu, et mon fils non plus.

La jeune femme soupira, elle avait du mal à tout raconter. Veronica lui prit la main et l'invita à poursuivre.

- Mon mari a élevé mon fils comme il a été élevé, mais dans son dos je faisais en sorte qu'il oublie tout en quelques sortes, qu'il n'ait pas ces idées en tête. Je ne dis pas que mon fils est totalement différent des autres, mais il sait que ce qu'ils font est mal.

- C'est déjà une très bonne chose.

- Oui, mais j'ai été plus loin, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne sauver que Lindsey ?

- Lindsey ?

- Oui, Diana pardon, Lindsey c'est son vrai prénom. Nous ne sommes pas la seule famille il y en a des dizaines. J'ai réussi a prévenir votre père pour 7 petites filles, et quand les hommes ont su ce que j'avais fais ils nous ont enfermés ici, les filles, mon fils et moi. Je n'ai pas pu aider les autres, il doit en rester une dizaine avec des filles de l'âge de Lindsey.

- 7 c'est déjà bien. Mais pourquoi vous garde t'il en vie ?

- Parce que j'ai un fils.

Veronica regarda derrière la jeune femme, elle vit une petite fille s'approcher d'elle. Alexandra la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Voici Rebecca. C'est la plus jeune, elle a 8 ans. Je sais que j'ai d'une certaine façon participé aux enlèvements et à tout ce qui s'en ai apporté. Mais j'ai sauvé des enfants, je n'avais pas le choix.

- Vous avez sauvé des enfants comme vous l'avez dit, et même si à cause de ça mon père est mort, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait.

Veronica entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, des fillettes entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles revenaient du jardin comme leur expliqua Alexandra, le repas était servi dans la chambre et il ne saurait tarder.

- Pourquoi me gardent ils ?

- Ils n'ont rien contre vous, enfin rien de spécial, ils vous gardent pour faire chanter les hommes, pour les forcer à arrêter de les chercher.

- Ils ne les connaissent pas, ils sont professionnels, bornés et…

- L'un d'eux vous aime.

Veronica regarda la jeune femme, c'est vrai que Aaron l'aimait, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'arrêterait pas son enquête pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas, et elle ne voulait pas, elle savait très bien que les monstres qu'ils arrêtaient ne devaient pas rester dans les rues, et ces gens en faisaient parti.

- Oui il m'aime, mais il sait très bien que je refuserais qu'il abandonne une affaire comme ça.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va continuer ?

- Oui, je le connais, il va continuer et il va venir. J'en suis sure.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la pièce avec des plateau repas dans les mains. Ils en distribuèrent à chaque enfants puis aux deux jeunes femmes. Ils dinèrent en silence, après le diner Veronica vit un enfant approcher, un petit garçon.

- Veronica, c'est mon fils, Samuel.

Le garçon ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il était grand, les yeux du même marron, la seule différence était les cheveux blonds foncés de l'enfant. Elle le salua, puis il alla s'étendre sur un des lits.

Au bout d'une heure tout les enfants dormait et la jeune femme également. Veronica s'était allongées sur le lit, mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait pas de chaussure mais elle se leva quand même, elle devait partir, prévenir où elle était pour aider à retrouver les enfants. Elle sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre, fort heureusement tout le bâtiment était au premier étage.

Elle marcha aussi rapidement que possible, mais sans chaussure c'était difficile. Elle n'avait pas fait cent mettre que quelqu'un lui tomba dessus, elle s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de bouger, l'homme la maintint fermement puis la souleva, elle ne put crier, aucun sons ne sortait de sa bouche.

L'homme la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre, Veronica avait du mal a respirer, l'homme lui attacha les mains au lit. Puis il sortit de la chambre, elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'elle respirait.

Elle espérait qu'Aaron vienne vite la chercher, elle avait besoin de lui, de le sentir contre elle. De savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant si, quand elle les ouvrirait, il sera là.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

A plus de cent kilomètre de l'endroit où se trouvait Veronica, l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner venait d'apprendre la disparition de la jeune femme. Quand il leur avait annoncé, toute l'équipe l'avait vu pâlir à vue d'œil. Mais il n'avait pas attendu la moindre remarque, il était sorti précipitamment de la pièce et s'était dirigé vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait le shérif. Il savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, tout le monde le savait, s'en doutait.

Il entra précipitamment. L'homme sursauta quand la porte claqua derrière Aaron.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Je sais que vous êtes derrière toute cette histoire, sinon vous n'auriez pas caché des informations sur la mort de Keith Mars. Alors dites moi où elle est !

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir dans tout ça.

Le shérif regardait droit devant lui, il écoutait ce que Hotch disait, mais il n'y prêtait pas non plus une grande attention. Il regardait devant comme si il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Hotch se recula un peu, puis il avança de nouveau rapidement vers lui l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le souleva si violement de sa chaise que celle-ci se renversa sur le sol. Aaron le plaqua contre le mur.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Morgan et Rossi entrèrent à ce moment, ils écartèrent Hotch du shérif.

- Calmez vous Hotch, sortez. On s'occupe de lui.

Hotch lui jeta un regard noir, le shérif était surpris de ce regard. Il sortit avec Rossi. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur. Hotch s'adossa contre le mur. Il ne devait pas craquer, ils allaient la retrouver, il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il ne la reverrai jamais.

- On va la retrouver. Morgan va le faire parler.

Il regarda à travers la vitre. Il espérait que Rossi ait raison. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, ils devaient la retrouver.

_Il faut qu'on la retrouve, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre elle aussi. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais. Mais si je la perds elle, je ne sais pas si je me relèverais cette fois. Je l'aime tellement, elle me rend si heureux, et puis quand je la voit avec Jack, nous sommes une famille. Rien d'autre. Je l'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je dois la retrouver et la ramener chez nous. Il le faut, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je l'aime._

L'équipe n'avait pas revue Hotch réagir de la sorte depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Haley, il semblait vraiment perdu, désemparé. Inquiet. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui à part faire de leur mieux pour retrouver Veronica.

Morgan aida le shérif à se réinstaller sur sa chaise.

- Ecoutez, il sait que vous cachez quelque chose, je sais que vous cachez quelque chose, ici tout le monde le sait. Je sais aussi que si vous êtes lié au enlèvements c'est de loin, car vous n'avez pas d'enfants. Mais vous les couvrez, au pire vous aurez vingt ans de prison. Sauf si vous êtes responsable de la mort de Keith Mars. Pourquoi les couvrez vous ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Vous ne voyez pas ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi n'essayez vous-même pas de dire le contraire de ce dont on vous accuse ? Pourquoi mentir ?

- J'ai beau être shérif, avoir un certain pouvoir, ils sont plus fort, et dangereux, si je parle ils me tueront.

- Et ils tueront notre amie si vous ne nous dites rien.

- Non, ils ne lui feront rien si vous arrêtez de les chercher.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, car en plus de l'avoir enlevé, ils tuent des couples et enlèvent leur fille. On doit les retrouver. Vous les couvrez pour je ne sais qu'elles raisons, mais de toute façon vous finirez en prison, alors soit vous y allez en nous aidant soit sans nous aider.

Le shérif réfléchit un moment, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

- D'accord je vous aide, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose je vous préviens, je ne suis pas responsable de la mort du détective Mars, j'ai caché des informations mais c'est tout. Ces types, je les connais depuis une dizaine d'année. Ils sont venus en me disant qu'ils paieraient pour avoir une protection, ils sont riches vous savez, la plupart vive dans des mobil homme mais c'est pour ne pas être remarqué, en réalité ils sont vraiment riches. Et je ne sais rien des meurtres. Je ne suis pas responsable.

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

- Tous, je ne sais pas. Mais ils ont emmené votre amie, et ils doivent la garder dans leur sorte de refuge.

- Où il est-ce refuge ?

De l'autre côté de la vitre Aaron écoutait tout, il espérait que Morgan puisse avoir une réponse le plus rapidement possible, ils devaient retrouver rapidement Veronica. Quand il entendit Morgan demander où se trouvait ce refuge, il espéra, et il eut raison.

- Ce refuge est à environ 150 kilomètres de la ville. Au nord. C'est une maison blanche qui ressemble à un entrepôt.

Morgan sortit de la pièce. Le shérif se mit la tête dans les mains. Il avait tout dit.

Ils étaient tous en voiture, suivis de voitures de police de la ville, ils roulaient sirènes hurlantes et pied au plancher.

Veronica avait mal à la poitrine, moins, mais la douleur lui rappelait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, puis elle sentit que les liens qui entouraient ses poignets n'étaient plus là, puis elle entendit une voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, il était juste au dessus d'elle et lui souriait. Elle se mit à pleurer, de joie, elle était si heureuse de le voir. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il lui avait manqué.

Elle se sentait si bien puis quand elle voulut porter la main à son visage elle sentit à nouveau les liens qui l'entravaient. Elle regarda et quand elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers lui il avait disparut, elle se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois de désespoir, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, Alexandra était au dessus d'elle et essuyait son front trempé de sueur, Veronica pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle voulait tellement le voir, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

L'équipe avait roulé pendant près d'une heure quand ils virent enfin la maison ressemblant à un entrepôt. Hotch voulait y aller directement mais il devait attendre, les renforts; un plan. Il ne devait pas foncer tête baissé si il voulait avoir une chance qu'il n'y aucun blessé.

Ils avait demandé à une ambulance de les suivre au cas où, celle-ci n'avait pas allumé ses gyrophares, pour éviter de se faire repérer. Ils devaient entrer, par deux équipe, une par devant et l'autre par derrière.

- Il faut être prudent, il y a peut-être des enfants à l'intérieur.

Ils y allèrent ce dirigèrent vers la maison, Hotch était dans la deuxième équipe et dut faire le tour par derrière. Quand il entra il ne vit personne au début. Puis après quelques pas il aperçut un enfant, Prentiss qui était avec lui emmena l'enfant à l'extérieur pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuait d'avancer.

Pendant ce temps Alexandra s'occupait de Veronica, elle avait de la fièvre et un gros bleu se formait sur sa poitrine. Elle reposa le gant froid sur son front et la découvrit un peu en enlevant la couverture.

- Elle va bien maman ?

- Il faudrait qu'elle voit un médecin. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis son arrivée.

- Mais ils ne nous laisserons pas l'emmener.

- Ça je sais.

Elle ôta le gant et le replongea dans l'eau fraiche afin de lui reposer sur le front. Les enfants étaient dans la chambre, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir pour le moment. Ils restaient près de la jeune femme qui les aidait. Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent des coups de feu.

- Ce n'est rien, restez calme les enfants. C'est peut-être la police.

En effet cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, Hotch en premier, il baissa son arme en voyant les enfants présent dans la chambre. Puis il vit Alexandra. Qui le regardait et enfin Veronica. Il rangea son arme et se dirigea vers elle, il se pencha sur elle et regarda si elle allait bien.

Les autres membres de l'équipe firent sortir les enfants de la maison. Alexandra resta avec Aaron.

- Elle a tenté de s'enfuir. Mais l'un d'eux l'a rattrapé, et elle a été blessé, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a exactement.

Aaron était assis à côté d'elle. Il venait de poser sa main sur son front et vit qu'elle était brulante.

- Veronica ?

Elle ne répondait pas, elle avait sentie sa main sur son front, avait entendue sa voix qui lui parlait doucement, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se croyait encore dans ce rêve où elle était avec lui, où il lui tenait la main et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle pleurait, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Aaron les vit et les essuya doucement, tendrement.

- Allez réveilles toi.

Elle n'en fit rien, elle sentait les caresses sur son visage, mais cette fois, même si elle avait envie d'ouvrir ses yeux, elle se sentait fatiguée.

- Mon amour ouvre les yeux.

Elle réussit à les ouvrir un moment, juste le temps de voir Aaron qui lui souriait, de voir qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes, il semblait si inquiet. Il tenta de la porter mais elle poussa un cri de douleur. Il la reposa aussitôt sur le lit et appela les médecins qui attendait à l'extérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent ils s'occupèrent d'elle, ils l'installèrent sur un brancard, puis la conduisirent à l'extérieur. Il la suivit de près, quand il passa devant les membres de son équipe il ne prêta pas attention à eux, son regard était porté sur Veronica.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital en 45 minutes, l'état de Veronica n'était pas préoccupant. Elle semblait fatiguée, et souffrir mais au vue de ses blessures elle n'avait rien de bien grave. Quand ils furent sur place Veronica fut conduite dans une chambre. Le médecin vint la voir un peu plus tard.

- Elle va bien ?

- Elle va bien, en tombant elle s'est fêlée deux côtes et ses pieds ont quelques coupures à forces d'avoir couru pieds nus. La fièvre est surtout due à la fatigue et à la douleur, il lui faut des antidouleurs, et beaucoup de repos. Oh, et elle veut vous voir.

Il n'eut pas à lui répéter une seconde fois, il se dirigea vers la chambre, quand il ouvrit la porte, elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle les ouvrit en l'entendant entrer. Elle lui sourit.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va, j'ai moins mal. Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Bien sur que j'allais venir, tu m'as fais peur tu sais.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, tu es là. C'est à moi d'être désolé, c'est à cause de moi si tu t'es retrouvée là.

Elle voulut se relever trop rapidement et la douleur se fit à nouveau ressentir.

- Restes allongée

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu fais ton travail. Je ne regrette pas, tu as arrêtez les hommes qui ont tués mon père et qui enlevaient des enfants. Tu as bien fais.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment, il lui expliqua que d'autres familles vivait éparpillées dans le pays mais qu'elles allaient être recherchée, il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé celui qui avait saboté la voiture de son père.

- Je vais y aller. Tu dois te reposer.

- On rentrera demain ?

- Non, tu dois rester au repos complet pendant quelques jours.

- Mais et Jack ? On doit lui manquer.

- Je vais appeler Jessica toute à l'heure, je lui expliquerais.

- Aaron, c'est ton fils, il doit avoir envie de te voir. Tu devrais rentrer. Je viendrais te rejoindre bientôt, dès que j'irais mieux.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais c'est ton fils.

Elle réussit à le convaincre, même si elle lui manquerait. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et lui dit un fois de plus qu'il l'aimait avant de quitter la jeune femme.

Elle s'endormit assez rapidement à cause des médicaments que les médecins venaient de lui donner. Le lendemain elle se réveilla grâce à un coup de fil, c'était Aaron qui était dans l'avion et qui prenait de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment.

Ce que ni l'autre ne savait pas c'est qu'ils resteraient un moment avant de se revoir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Aaron passa la porte de chez lui, il était heureux de retrouver son chez soi, même si Veronica lui manquait déjà. Mais il se mit à sourire quand il vit son fils courir vers lui.

- Papa !

Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe

- Ça va mon grand ?

- Oui, tu as arrêté les méchants ?

- Oui ça y'est !

Puis Jack regarda derrière son père, son sourire se referma.

- Elle est où Roni ?

- Elle est resté là bas pour se reposer, elle reviendra vite.

- Pourquoi ?

Le petit garçon semblait très inquiet.

- Elle a été blessé et elle est à l'hôpital, mais ça va, il faut juste qu'elle se repose pendant un moment et ensuite elle reviendra chez nous.

Le petit garçon, après un petit moment acquiesça doucement, après l'avoir remercié Jessica quitta le domicile. Aaron était de nouveau chez lui, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Enormément.

_Plusieurs jours plus tard._

Il était rentré de Neptune depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait retrouvé son fils et Jack n'arrêtait pas de réclamer Veronica. Elle lui manquait, elle leur manquait.

- Elle va revenir quand Roni ?

Aaron regarda vers son fils, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, depuis son enlèvement, il craignait l'avoir perdu. Il l'aimait. Mais il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne pas vers lui, le voir, les voir. Il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui, et que tout était fini entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas en arriver à cette conclusion, il devait espérer qu'elle allait finir par revenir vers eux. Mais depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital elle n'avait pas redonnée de nouvelle. Pourtant elle allait bien, il le savait, il avait contacté l'hôpital qui l'avait rassuré.

- Je ne sais pas Jack.

- Elle me manque papa.

- Je le sais mon grand, elle me manque à moi aussi.

- Tu peux pas la faire revenir à la maison ?

- Je ne peux pas la forcer Jack, même si j'en ai très envie.

- Mais, est-ce qu'elle est avec maman ? Elle reviendra plus jamais, les méchant il lui ont fait beaucoup de mal et elle est monté au paradis ?

Aaron prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer. Le petit semblait vraiment avoir peur. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère et ne voulait pas perdre son amie, Aaron était pareil, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle aussi, il l'aimait, et voulait qu'elle revienne vivre avec eux.

- Non Jack je te le promets, Veronica va bien, je te l'ai dis, elle a du aller à l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Je veux qu'elle revienne papa. Je l'aime très fort.

- Moi aussi. Je l'aime très fort aussi.

- Tu crois qu'elle ne nous aime plus ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'espère que non.

Il resta un moment ainsi avec son fils sur les genoux, au bout d'un moment Hotch se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il l'allongea sur le divan quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

Quand la porte fut ouverte il fut surprit de la voir elle, sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne chercha pas de réponse, il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui avait suffit de voir ses yeux gris-bleus humides de larmes pour n'avoir qu'une envie, celle de la serrer contre lui. Elle pleurait, mais de joie, elle était dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais voulu rester longtemps loin d'eux, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de recul. De faire son deuil et de faire le point. Mais il était heureux en ce moment de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi Aaron.

Il l'écarta de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, un baiser simplement pour lui dire qu'il était heureux de la savoir de nouveau près de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, Veronica posa sa tête contre son torse.

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit, plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu ces mots, ils lui avaient manqués.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau quand une petite tête brune courue vers eux.

- Roni !

Veronica s'écarta doucement d'Aaron. Et souleva l'enfant qui venait vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il lui avait manqué lui aussi. Puis Aaron vit qu'elle grimaçait, de douleur. Il prit Jack des bras de Veronica.

- Doucement mon grand, elle est encore blessée.

Elle se tenait les côtes du côté droit. La douleur n'était plus très forte la plupart du temps, mais elle avait ressenti de la douleur en soulevant Jack dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?

- Mes côtes me font encore mal mais ça va.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir !

Ils allèrent vers le salon, elle s'assit doucement sur le canapé. Aaron lui apporta des antalgiques pour calmer la douleur.

- Tiens !

- Merci.

Elle avala le comprimé avec le verre d'eau qu'il lui avait amené. Jack vint se blottir doucement contre elle.

- Je t'ai fais mal Roni ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien. Demain je n'aurais même plus mal.

- C'est sur ?

- Mais oui. Tu verras.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas rester avec nous ?

- Si vous le voulez, moi j'adorerais.

Jack lui prit le cou tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Ne pars plus, restes avec nous pour toujours.

Une heure plus tard, Aaron le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha doucement. Puis il vint retrouver Veronica qui s'endormait dans le salon. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux plus que tu partes Veronica. Tu m'as manqué, et à Jack aussi, il pensait que tu étais morte. Même si je lui disais que non, il voulait que tu reviennes.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais besoin de me reprendre. Je n'aurais pas été très agréable si j'étais revenue avec vous. Même si j'en avais très envie.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, du tout. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Veronica était heureuse de retrouver leur lit, et Aaron était heureux de pouvoir dormir avec elle dans ses bras, même si il faisait attention de ne pas la serrer trop fort afin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule dans son lit, dans leur lit. Mais elle n'était pas inquiète elle entendait des voix provenant du rez de chaussée. Elle resta au lit, profitant de la chaleur de la couette encore un petit peu, puis elle entendit frapper.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jack, le petit referma la porte derrière lui, puis il monta sur le lit près de Roni.

- Tu vas bien toi ?

- Oui.

- Et tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, dis Roni !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu repars plus jamais hein ? Tu vas toujours rester avec papa et moi ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal non plus.

- Je te le promets, toujours.

- Dis Roni, papa et toi, vous allez vous marier ?

Veronica ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas dire à un enfant de 4 ans ce dont elle-même n'était pas sure. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, sur Aaron.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous vous racontez ?

- Je demandais à Roni si vous alliez vous marier.

Veronica se sentit rougir, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de parler de ça avec lui. Mais elle releva la tête vers Aaron quand elle l'entendit lui parler.

- Ce serais une bonne idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Veronica n'avait pas su quoi répondre sur le coup mais Aaron lui avait dit qu'elle avait tout le temps d'y penser, qu'il n'était pas pressé. Trois jours plus tard elle vint le voir au boulot pendant sa pause déjeuner en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre le soir pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait de se marier.

Il était heureux, il l'annonça le jour même à tout le monde. Tout le monde les félicita.

Le mariage eu lieu cinq mois plus tard, ce fut simple mais très romantique. Tout le monde était ravi de la situation. Et le jeune couple était très heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogue.**

Ils étaient marié depuis un an maintenant, et ils étaient heureux, Aaron continuait son travail à Quantico. Ils avaient plusieurs enquêtes difficile au cour de cette année mais tout s'était à peu près bien fini à chaque fois. Après leur mariage ils avaient pris une semaine, plus de vacances, que de lune de miel, puisqu'ils avaient emmené Jack avec eux. Et depuis tout allait très bien.

Les études de Veronica se déroulaient très bien, sa première année s'était très bien terminée malgré ses quelques jours d'absences.

Leur vie se déroulait au fil des jours. Sans préoccupations précises, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour alors que Veronica dinait avec les filles de l'équipe, Aaron s'installa avec son fils sur le canapé de leur salon.

- Dis bonhomme, tu l'aimes beaucoup Roni ?

- Oui tu le sais. Pourquoi ?

- Ecoutes, je sais que tu as déjà une maman, mais est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une nouvelle maman ?

Jack regardait devant lui, il semblait réfléchir, Aaron se demandait si il n'avait pas eu une mauvaise idée, il n'en avait pas encore parlé à sa femme mais il souhaitait qu'elle devienne la mère de son fils. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, même si il n'avait pas prévu de les quitter, il voulait que Veronica puisse garder Jack avec elle si jamais il lui arrivait un malheur. Il voulait que sa famille reste uni si il devait lui quitter.

- Ce serait Roni ma maman ?

- Oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé et même si tu dis oui, tu auras deux mamans.

- Tu crois que Roni voudra bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Mais je pense qu'elle acceptera. Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Tu sais papa, je l'appelle Roni, mais quand on est à l'école, je dis déjà que c'est ma maman. Je sais que c'est pas ma vrai vrai maman mais je l'aime comme si.

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Oui papa, Roni c'est ma maman, je veux qu'elle le soit pour de bon.

Deux heures plus tard jack était couché, et Veronica venait de rentré. Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, elle en avait encore parlé à personne voulant qu'il soit le premier au courant. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui sur le divan après lui avoir donné un baiser.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi, ta soirée avec les filles ?

- C'était super, je me sens très bien.

- Tant mieux, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Et moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle allait parler en première quand elle vit l'enveloppe en papier Kraft posé sur la table de salon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est-ce dont je voulait te parler. J'ai été voir un ami avocat. Et il m'a donné des papiers, et si tu veux j'aimerais que tu les signes.

Veronica se pencha sur la table et prit l'enveloppe. Elle se cala de nouveau contre son mari et l'ouvrit, sortit les papiers et commença à les lire, elle leva le regard vers lui quand elle lu « certificat d'adoption ». Quand il vit son regard il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Je veux que tu soit la mère de Jack.

Elle était surprise, elle relisait la première page du certificat.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, et il veut bien. Selon lui tu es déjà sa mère. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, je veux que tu sois sa mère.

- Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère ?

Aaron la serra encore plus contre lui.

- Tu es déjà une très bonne mère.

Veronica resta ainsi un bon moment, elle aimait Jack comme si il était son propre fils, c'était le cas depuis le début, ce petit bonhomme qui la fait sourire, qui lui fait des câlins, à qui elle raconte des histoires. Ce petit garçon qui la rendait au moins aussi heureuse que Aaron le faisait. Elle l'aime tellement. Elle prit le stylo et signa le formulaire où il fallait signer.

Le lendemain la porte s'ouvrit, le couple dormait toujours dans leur lit. Jack entra et grimpa sur le lit.

- Roni ?

Veronica ouvrit les yeux doucement, puis elle vit l'enfant assis sur le bord du lit qui la regardait.

- Bonjour bonhomme, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu es ma maman maintenant, est-ce que je dois t'appeler « maman » ?

Veronica sourit et s'assit doucement.

- Tu en as envie ?

Jack la regarda et hésita un moment, puis il baissa les yeux et fit un petit oui de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Je ne te forcerais jamais.

- Je sais, mais je veux t'appeler maman.

- Alors tu peux.

Jack la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, Aaron se réveilla et vit le câlin de sa femme et de son fils. Il sourit et se joignit à ce câlin. Veronica pleura soudain, de joie, quand elle entendit Jack lui dire :

« Je t'aime Maman. »

**FIN**


End file.
